Tingle
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: Four times Marissa Tasker kissed Bianca Montgomery and the one time Bianca kissed her. Femslash. Bianca/Marissa. Minx. R&R please.


**The four times Marissa Tasker kissed Bianca Montgomery and the one time Bianca kissed her. **

Because I am a fan and I do think that SG/CBL have amazing chemistry, I've fallen in love with this pairing. That being said, there aren't enough fics out there with them and writing one shots is a way to gain readers so I've heard. This will be primarily:

Pairing: Bianca/Marissa,

Special guest appearances by: AJ, Mimo, Kendall, and briefly Griffin.

Mentions: Other Pine Valley-ites.

It also deals with the fact that I haven't seen TOO much personality from Marissa(yet this character works) so I'm giving her a touch of some. Please review. If you all like it, I would consider turning it into a series of four times and one one shots throughout their relationship. Thanks again.

* * *

><p><span>1. Return to Pine Valley<span>

They'd just left St. Barts, still not having found Erica and Bianca was exhausted. It didn't help that Miranda was running a fever and Gabby was hyped on sugar that Marissa had given her. Marissa had to admit, she felt a little guilty, just a smidgen, but that would only come when Bianca glared at her because Gabby was running around on the private jet.

"Bianca, you look exhausted," Marissa said when she'd finally gotten Bianca home. Bianca glared at her, number one hundred fifteen. Marissa knew for sure, she'd been counting.

"I'm sure I don't know why," Bianca said sarcastically. "I mean, it couldn't possibly have anything to do with the fact that I kind of am." she continued. Marissa bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back a grin because really, Bianca was just too cute trying to be all sarcastic.

"Go get in bed." Marissa told her.

"No, no. Miranda is sick and Gabby is running around like a mad woman and Mo-" Marissa sat on the couch beside her and put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, just go lay down. One hour. I can stay here with the girls, JR said he and AJ are hanging out having 'man time' anyway." she said. She watched as Bianca swallowed, unsure of what the reaction was but intrigued by it. It just wasn't the time to push.

"I can't as-"

"You're not asking. Stop trying to fight me on this, I'm gonna win." Marissa said confidently. Bianca chuckled,

"Is that so?" she asked amused,

"Oh yeah. If I want something, I'll get it. Blackmail, withholding chocolate cake, I go all out." Marissa continued. Bianca smiled at her and shook her head a little,

"One hour. You'll wake me up?" she asked still not wanting to go but the appeal of sleep was proving too much.

"Sixty minutes, not a second later. I'll wake you up and let you have at it." Marissa vowed. Bianca nodded, leaning in to hug Marissa tightly,

"You're an amazing friend." she whispered. Marissa smiled, pulling back and kissing Bianca's cheek.

"Yeah, I know." she grinned causing Bianca to laugh as she left. When Bianca was out of sight, she ran a finger over her own lips where they'd touched Bianca's cheek. They were tingling.

* * *

><p><span>2. After a play-date<span>

"Oh my gosh, where do they get the energy?" Marissa laughed as she fell onto Bianca's bed. Bianca laughed, falling close to her,

"I have no idea but when I find out, I'm gonna bottle it and sell it to mothers all over the world." She said with a straight face. Marissa laughed,

"You should, you'll be even richer than you are now." Marissa said snorting a little closing her eyes. Bianca laid beside her, comfortable with the silence that enveloped them, "I had a blast today," Marissa said finally. Bianca hummed in agreement,

"So did I. It's great to just be around them sometimes. They're so innocent and carefree," she said wistfully,

"Makes you wish they could always be that way, doesn't it?" Marissa asked. Bianca nodded, sitting up on her elbows and glancing at the ceiling,

"Yeah, it really does. But I've long ago accepted that it wont be like that so I just try to keep them that way for as long as I can." she said. Marissa turned on her side, resting her head in her hand,

"You're doing an amazing job with that. You're girls are wonderful, Bianca." She said reaching out another hand to squeeze Bianca's hand softly. Bianca smiled at her,

"They're amazing but I don't know I had much to do with it." she said with a self-deprecating smile. Marissa balked,

"You're kidding, right? You're an amazing mother who does what ever she needs to for her baby-girls," she said sitting up. "That was a joke, right?" Marissa asked, for some reason upset that Bianca didn't think she had anything to do with her amazing daughters. Bianca shrugged a little, sitting up as well,

"I've...I feel like I don't spend enough time with them. Like the sitter raises them almost," she confided. Marissa looked offended,

"Bianca, you spend as much time as you can with those girls. Hell, I'm surprised when I see you without them. The only time I don't see you with them is usually during school hours for Miranda and Gabby is at daycare. If you spent every waking moment with them, I think you'd go crazy." Marissa said honestly. Bianca chuckled,

"I-" she paused and shook her head, "Thank you, Marissa." she said looking Marissa in the eye. Marissa couldn't make out the look just beyond those dark brown eyes but she was captivated,

"For what?" she asked confused. Bianca shrugged,

"Just for being your amazing self," Bianca said. Marissa chuckled,

"Oh that? It doesn't turn off." she said cheekily.

"Mommy, can I stay the night?" AJ asked appearing in Bianca's bedroom door way.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't know if Ms. Bia-"

"Well I don't see why not. It's Friday and I'm sure Miranda is around the corner buzzing with hope." Bianca grinned. Miranda peeked around the corner sheepishly,

"So?" she prodded.

"Please Mommy?" AJ inquired, his blue eyes shining with hope.

"We-" Marissa said looking to the left some,

"Yeah, please Ms. Marissa?" Miranda pouted some. Marissa looked to her right at Bianca,

"Well?" she prodded. Marissa was gone,

"Sure," she said finally. The kids cheered, "But!" she said cutting off the miniature celebration that was happening. "You have to be good and listen to whatever Bianca said, got it young man?" she said sternly.

"Yes Mommy! Thank you!" he said running over to kiss her cheek. He then went to Bianca, "Thank you too Ms. Bianca!" he said kissing her cheek as well and running off.

"Well, this will be fun." Bianca said honestly sounding excited. Marissa smiled,

"Are you sure, Bianca?" she asked looking her in the eye. Bianca nodded,

"Of course, I love it when they get time to just be kids together." she said meeting her eyes. Marissa's smile slowly faded, as did the world around her.

"They're pretty cute, huh?" She said softly. Bianca nodded,

"Co-" she stopped when Marissa leaned over and cupped her face and pulled her closer. "Marissa, what are you doing?" she asked not pulling away.

"Nothing," Marissa said dropping a soft kiss on the side of Bianca's mouth. She could hear the sharp intake of breath between Bianca's teeth and she smiled a little.

"Uhm," Bianca pulled back quickly and cleared her throat, "So," she stood. Marissa was making her feel things that she couldn't feel. Not for her friend. Her very straight friend,

"Want help with dinner?" Marissa offered.

"Sure. I call, you pick up?" Bianca said leaving the room quickly. Marissa watched her go, smiling again and feeling her lips for the second time in six days. They were tingling again.

* * *

><p><span>3. After a dinner party<span>

Marissa didn't really know what possessed her to talk Bianca into a date that wasn't actually a date. It could have been the way that Bianca was smiling and her eyes just lit up and she got caught in the moment but she was sure that wasn't it. It was probably the way that she just generally just wanted to be around Bianca more than she'd ever wanted. It'd been a few long weeks since her last lip to Bianca contact and she didn't mind it. She just generally wanted to be around Bianca more now. So when the Miranda Center decided to host a dinner party to try and pacify some of the sponsors, she'd jumped at the chance. It was under the guise of making sure Bianca was alright, they still hadn't found Erica after all, but she knew that was only part of it.

"Geesh, I've never had to shake so many hands before," Bianca muttered leaning against the nearby wall as they cleaned up the Wildwind Estate.

"I've seen you go to that hand sanitizer more times than I can count," Marissa said amused. Bianca chuckled,

"And now I'm out and I just had to shake seventeen hands." she said shuddering a little. She wasn't a germaphobe or anything, she just wanted to have clean hands because there was a virus floating around. Marissa reached into her clutch,

"Well lookie here," she said waving a spray bottle of hand sanitizer, Bianca breathed in relief,

"What would I do without you?" she said holding out a hand and rubbing them together fiercely when Marissa offered her a spray.

"You'd be trying to run off to the bathroom even though it's currently blocked," Marissa said quite seriously.

"Most people wouldn't believe you have such a dry sense of humor." Bianca commented,

"I'm an amazing actress," Marissa said in a faux-posh accent. Bianca snorted,

"Actress or not, thank you for being my arm-candy for the night." Bianca said sincerely. Marissa scoffed,

"Oh please, that was for my own personal enjoyment. People's eyes were green with envy when the realized I got to come with Bianca Montgomery." she boasted. Bianca rolled her eyes,

"You keep telling yourself that," she said shaking her head. As she turned to walk away, Marissa grabbed her arm and spun her back,

"Bianca, you're beautiful. Don't question that, ever." she said seriously. Bianca watched her, searching her eyes and nodded. She couldn't help it, there was always a voice in the back of her mind telling her she wasn't good enough. Finally, she nodded,

"I wont." she vowed. Marissa beamed at her and leaned in to kiss her forehead,

"Good, now get to work." she said shooing her. "I'll stand here and be pretty," Marissa said. Bianca laughed and walked off. As she left, Bianca noted that her forehead was tingling.

* * *

><p><span>4. After girls night<span>

"I can't believe you talked me into that!" Marissa laughed as she entered Bianca's kitchen. Bianca laughed as well,

"You said you wanted to have fun! What's better than getting up and belting out some karaoke?" she asked reaching moving to her refrigerator. Marissa snorted,

"It's only fun when people can sing." she said almost bitterly. Bianca made it too fun to actually be bitter.

"Are you kidding me? You're telling me you were more entertained by Krystal belting out Journey then when Kendall tried to do Rihanna? Tell me you're joking." Bianca said standing. Marissa tried to hold a straight face,

"Okay, you've got me. But that's besides the point." she argued. Bianca laughed,

"Uh, do you want Sprite, Pepsi, or water?" she asked. Marissa thought it over,

"I'm feeling daring, hit me with a Diet Pepsi" she said.

"Oh, good choice." Bianca said appreciatively. "Can you grab two glasses?" she asked grabbing the soda and the cake to cut two slices. Sure, she probably shouldn't eat it after midnight but she was in a chocolate mood. She was sure in some rule book somewhere being a woman allowed her to get away with this.

"But you had fun?" Marissa asked grabbing the knife as well when she eyes the cake. Bianca nodded,

"A ton. It was probably one of the best nights I've had in a while." she said. Marissa nodded,

"I think we should make this a bi-weekly thing seriously. It's healthy or something to just let loose and laugh like that." she said to Bianca leaning against the counter as Bianca sliced their pieces of cake. Bianca nodded,

"I'm sure Greenlee disagrees as it was her dancing that made us laugh like that." Bianca said amused. "Your cake, madam." she said presenting the plate to Marissa. She grinned, taking it and her soda,

"We watching trashy TV.?" she asked. Bianca nodded,

"What else is on?" she asked rhetorically. Marissa shook her head and walked into the living room, remembering at the last minute they needed napkins,

"Crap, Bia-" she stopped when she turned, noting Bianca was right behind her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I was that close to you." Bianca said noticing she and Marissa almost collided. Marissa shook her head,

"No, it's my fault." she said taking a step forward. Bianca swallowed, righting the urge to take a step back and standing tall.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Marissa didn't speak, she merely looked into Bianca. Past the barriers she saw shielding those brown eyes, past the fear, right into Bianca. It was almost as if she was meeting Bianca for the first time. Not breaking eye contact, she put the plate and the unopened can of soda on the sofa. She reached forward for Bianca's, but Bianca shook her head. "N-no. It's fine, I'll ju-" she moved to step around her but a gentle hand on her hip stopped her. She couldn't stop herself from looking down as Marissa's other hand settled on her other hip. Her eyes snapped back up, meeting honey brown in front of her.

"Bianca," Marissa started softly, "Right now, the ball is in your court." she continued. "If you want to stop me, do it." she said, her eyes boring into Bianca's. She saw Bianca swallow,

"This..." Bianca started and stopped. "This is a bad idea," she said finally. Marissa didn't budge,

"That wasn't a definitive stop."

"It wasn't a go either." Bianca challenged. Marissa's lips quirked at the corners, a smirk pulling at her features before she swooped in. Her lips met Bianca's, soft yet dominating as she tried to let Bianca control the kiss. When Bianca didn't pull away, she pushed a little more, angling her head to deepen the connection. Bianca obliged, almost dropping her plate and soda in the process.

Bianca could feel Marissa's exploring lips against her own and pushed back. She was a Kane and she would be damned if she didn't live up to that name. They gave as good as they got. In a bold move, she opened her mouth slightly to let her tongue peak out and was met with Marissa's own. At the first contact, Marissa gave in. Moving her hands from Bianca's hips to her jaw, she held Bianca in place as she poured months of pent up emotion into one desire laced kiss. It surprised her, it wasn't like they'd been lovers torn apart but she was kissing Bianca like she'd never get the chance again. Bianca walked forward a little, her body reacting, and Marissa took a step back. Before long, Bianca ripped her mouth away and breathed deeply,

"Whoa." she said simply, her chest heaving a little. Marissa eyed her, gaping a little unsure what had come over her. "Whoa, uhm." Bianca stuttered a little.

"Bia-"

"We can pretend it never happened." Bianca said simply. "Really, Marissa." she said further. Marissa pulled a face and blinked,

"Why the hell would we do that?" she asked(see: demanded). Sure, she'd been the aggressor and she probably fit some kind of profile of 'straight girl kisses another woman then freaks out' but there would be no denying what just happened.

"Because it wasn't supposed to happen. It was just a qui-"

"If you say quick, caught up in the moment type of thing we're gonna have a real problem." Marissa cut in. "When you say it wasn't supposed to happen, does that mean you didn't want it?" she asked. Bianca shook her head,

"Our friendship is more important than what I may or may not have wanted."

"A simple yes or a no would suffice."

"It's irrelevant."

"Oh that's bull. And will you put down the cake and soda?" Marissa asked rubbing her forehead. "Can we talk about this at least?" she asked, her tone neutral. Bianca nodded, putting her soda down but not her cake. It was her anchor and right now, she needed one.

"Marissa, we're friends."

"I know."

"We're close friends."

"I know that too."

"Who can't be more than that."

"That's where you've lost me." Marissa said. "Why can't we?" she asked interested in Bianca's answer. She sat on the sofa, crossing her legs as Bianca occupied the arm chair.

"Because...because we're too old to just experiment around." Bianca offered.

"I'm well aware of that, Bianca. I don't experiment." Marissa said offended.

"I've... what's so wrong about us being just friends?" Bianca asked grasping at straws. She wouldn't go down this road again. Not after so many times being hurt. She was destined to be a single mother of two, and she was happy with her girls. She didn't need nor want to be a casual dater, she wanted to focus on her life. Happiness that didn't involve someone else.

"What's so wrong about us being more?" Marissa countered. "We're adults, bright adults. You cannot sit there with a straight face and tell me you've felt nothing." she said confidently. "Because that would mean I'm completely alone in this." she whispered. Bianca shook her head, finally putting her cake on the table in front of her.

"I've been down this road, Marissa. You're a great woman, but they all are. And they have started off as great friendships and the wires get crossed and we date and it all goes to hell. Not because the relationship doesn't work out but because the friendship is never salvaged." she explained quietly. Seeing an opening, Marissa moved in. She pushed the plate away and sat on the table in front of Bianca,

"I think our friendship is strong enough. What's a couple of dates?" Marissa asked, taking a hold of Bianca's hand. Bianca opened her mouth to answer but her past spoke for her,

"I can't, Marissa." she said removing her hand. Marissa set her jaw, her eyes burning into Bianca's,

"Then you leave me no choice." she said. Bianca blinked,

"What?"

"I spent almost a year running from JR, I've picked up a few tactics along the way. Of course I'll be less stalkerish but I digress." she said standing.

"What are you talking about?" Bianca asked confused. Marissa just smiled,

"I'm going to go. Have a good night, Bianca." she said walking from the apartment without another word. Bianca blinked,

"What the hell just happened?" Bianca asked, trying to ignore the tingling in her lips.

* * *

><p><span>5. Jack and Erica's Wedding(six months later)<span>

It hadn't taken long for Bianca to find out what Marissa was on about. Though it should have surprised her, Marissa had a slightly aggressive, 'I get what I want' attitude. Which was why when Marissa started actively pursuing her, she was ready with rebuffs. It both amused and frustrated her, because it was like some bad teen drama or something. Marissa was sweet, thoughtful, attentive but not stalkerish. She only showed up where invited, they were still friends after all, but that did nothing to stop the flowers at work(only Bianca's favorite would do) showing up for impromptu lunches, a little extra time during play dates. It didn't help that Marissa was a little more affectionate with her. Kisses on the cheek, just to remind Marissa 'how it felt to have Bianca's skin under her lips'. Bianca wouldn't even get into the thoughts that'd plagued her from THAT helpful statement.

It had gotten to a point, however, two months ago, where people were noticing. Especially Kendall, who would tease her baby sister affectionately all the while encouraging her to just give in to Marissa.

"You look amazing," Marissa said breaking Bianca out of her thoughts. Bianca glanced over at her, smiling brightly,

"Thank you." she said sincerely. Marissa grinned facing forward again.

"I'm glad you invited me." Marissa said quietly.

"This is a public event, kind of like a large barbeque." Bianca interjected.

"But you hand delivered my invitation,"

"We're friends."

"There's the mail. Could've sent it through AJ. Nope, you knocked on my door and handed it too me." Marissa continued, her grin widening.

"This is not a date." Bianca said blushing a little.

"Who mentioned a date? I didn't say anything about a date." Marissa said innocently.

"You're not funny, Tasker."

"I'm on to you, Montgomery." Marissa said then frowned, "And I am funny." she said. Bianca laughed, amazed that this was the same woman that went around Pine Valley yet oddly honored that Marissa just let go with her.

"It's still not a date." Bianca said finally.

"We're dressed up, in public together enjoying each other's company. That's all." Marissa said. Bianca shook her head,

"Aww, you two are the cutest couple here." Kendall cooed. Griffin chuckled beside her at Bianca's glare,

"We;re not a couple." she said.

"Right, and this isn't a date." Marissa said sounding amused. Bianca leveled her with an almost glare before throwing her hair over her shoulder,

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to speak with Uncle Jack." she said. Kendall almost burst out laughing at the Erica Kane Indignation vibe Bianca was giving off. Bianca marched off, leaving the trio.

"It's totally a date." Marissa said finally. Kendall did laugh.

–

The ceremony had been beautiful. It had been what half of the town had been waiting for, the forever I dos of Jackson Montgomery and Erica Kane. Bianca could feel it, this was it for her mother. Til Death Do They Part. Seeing the true love happen before her eyes, it caused Bianca to loosen up a bit. Eventually, she relaxed beside Marissa, even grabbing her hand unconsciously at some point through the vows her mother had written. It was the moment when the Reverend pronounced them husband and wife that reality hit Bianca. She remembered discussing the same thing with Marissa almost a year ago. Despite all the hurt and marriages, her mother still believed in true love. And she'd claimed too as well. She glanced at Marissa, she didn't love her. But she did care deeply and that was something. She kept her eyes on Marissa, smiling when the woman faced her,

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Marissa asked. Bianca shook her head nothing. She couldn't believe she'd been avoiding it this long. She wasn't sure what the future would hold, if they'd make it past three dates or even one, but if Marissa was willing to try, to believe in something, why shouldn't she? After all these years, her mother had kept believing, and she'd finally gotten the guy of her dreams. Bianca was sure Marissa was just another step in the road to, not the perfect woman, but the woman that was perfect for her.

"Nothing." she said finally. Marissa furrowed her eyebrow, amused,

"Alright." she said slowly. Bianca smiled a little, leaning forward and catching Marissa's lips in a chaste kiss. She pulled back just as quickly, blushing a little. "Uh,"

"This is totally a date." Marissa said with a cheeky grin. Bianca could only laugh and let life start to lead her. Besides, Marissa made her tingle.


End file.
